A Common Story - Loveless
by Seraphim210
Summary: Sephiroth x Genesis - They talk about Loveless, have an argument. Sephiroth begins to understand Genesis's constant quoting and recitals. They love one another. This was made for a contest. :D


Theme: Sincerity

Pairing: Sephiroth x Genesis (Warning: Boy Love.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters.

Rated: PG-13

The way he pursed his lips as if he were going to say something…the way his voice carved it's way through souls; the way his lapis eyes berated vision by rendering it completely ethereal. Sephiroth ran his hand through the unruly locks of Genesis Rhapsodos—the man that lay beside him, flat on his back—Loveless in hand. "You never change." Sephiroth commented.

Genesis lowered the open book so that it lay flayed out upon his chest. The auburn moved his irises to the left and tilted his head a bit in order to see Sephiroth's face. "Nor do you." Sephiroth was lying on his side, pale skin facing pale skin. He scratched Genesis's head a bit in response, further mussing up his hair. "Would you stop that?" Genesis pulled himself away from Sephiroth, turning his back to him in the process. The motion had caused the bed sheets to further crinkle and creak. Genesis held up his book before him once more—"My soul, corrupted by vengeance—"

"And would you stop _that?" _Sephiroth looked up at the ceiling after glancing at Genesis's slender back and frame. "We have an early day tomorrow." The silverette could never understand why Genesis was so hooked onto the play. It was a common story; there was nothing genuine about it.

"—Hath endured torment, to find the end of—"

"The journey. Yes. Now go to bed." Sephiroth rolled over and hooked his hand onto Genesis's side, reaching for the lamp on his nightstand with the other—purposely disrupting the auburn's peace by close proximity.

"Damn you," Genesis felt pressure ride onto his side; Sephiroth was an all-powerful being after all. "Off!" He gripped Sephiroth's wrist and tilted his head downwards, arching his back a bit. Sephiroth clicked off the lamp, and darkness engulfed them. He quickly locked his arms around the supposed poet, and hooked his chin onto his shoulder. A sudden _thump _was heard—Genesis's book had fallen off the edge of the bed. "Mmh, now look at what you've done…" Sephiroth smirked, and continued holding Genesis, breathing evenly along with him in the process. A few moments passed…"…No worries, I've got it memorized…" The auburn knew Sephiroth wouldn't release him until he had fallen asleep; and realized that there was now no way to retrieve his book until morning. A few more moments passed. He was getting the silent treatment. So that's how Sephiroth wanted to play? Genesis thought to himself, 'This act isn't over yet…' "Even if the morrow, is barren…" He felt Sephiroth's grip tighten around his waistline, and couldn't help but smile at the physical response—glad he had received one at all, "Of promises, nothing shall forestall my return." Sephiroth moved his head slightly, and pressed his cheek against Genesis's. The silverette refrained from responding, because he knew that Genesis would never shut up if he did. _This _was the most effective way to wear him out. Genesis moved his hand over Sephiroth's—the ones placed over his naked, bare navel. The auburn angel sighed gently, and willed his eyes shut just for Sephiroth. He was irritated because he hated the silent treatment, and found it completely unnecessary. It didn't really solve anything. He refrained from talking to Sephiroth, and felt the warm cheek press against his.

After an hour, Sephiroth was certain that Genesis had finally fallen asleep. The silverette landed a peck on the tainted red cheek beside his—it was only reddened by the pressure of his own cheek earlier; he kissed it again.

It was early morning—Sephiroth had stirred first. He was accustomed to getting up early, it was simply his life. He noticed Genesis was now facing him, huddled into his chest. His hair was beyond bedraggled and unruly; it was attractive. He dipped his pale lips into them, and kissed Genesis's head. After the motion, he shook the auburn's shoulder gently. "Genesis. Wake up." The auburn began stirring, and finally came to—he opened his eyes wearily and looked up at Sephiroth. Sephiroth went ahead and pried the half-naked General from his torso, and slid off of the bed. "We have to attend a meeting in an hour." The silverette stretched his muscular arms outward, and then made his way to the shower. Genesis sat upright after watching Sephiroth walk away—muscles naturally rippling in the process. He rubbed his eyes gently, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. This was just another typical morning for the pair. Genesis noticed his loveless book was still on the floor, the pages bent at an odd angle due to the horrid 'front' landing. Book palming at it's finest. He picked up the book slowly, and couldn't but help feel a hangover of irritation resurface from last night.

After Sephiroth had exited the shower, he noticed Genesis was still sitting at the edge of the bed. The silverette had a towel wrapped around his waistline; his muscular V was halfway cut off. He walked up to Genesis, and stood by him. "It's just a book."

Genesis glanced up at Sephiroth, in all his bedraggled glory, "I demand an apology." He held the book up, wide open—displaying the bends and folds of several pages.

Sephiroth nearly rolled his eyes and combed his hand through Genesis's hair. "I apologize." He decided to end the 'dilemma' of crinkled book pages as quickly as possible.

Genesis lowered the book back into his lap, and then shoved Sephiroth's hand away, "You're insincere, and your words are _hollow." _Genesis stood up after placing the book on the bed, and began walking away from Sephiroth—

Sephiroth gripped Genesis's arm before he could make a full two steps, "Don't be a hypocrite."

Genesis began wrenching his arm away, "How am I a hypocrite? I stopped talking last night, didn't I?" It was true; he had stopped talking in order to be considerate of Sephiroth and his sleep.

Sephiroth tightened his grip and pulled Genesis in closer to his chest. "After reciting incessantly and already doing the damage. That play is nothing but a common story."

"That may be true," Genesis placed his free hand on Sephiroth's chest, "but it has depth in it's meaning." He sighed gently, "What a pity…you will never understand." Sephiroth would never understand what the book meant to him. He recalled that when he was a child, he had found the book in his parent's study back in Banora. It had become his favorite play ever since, and it further motivated him to become a hero. Just like Sephiroth, the man he loved and admired. The auburn tugged on some of Sephiroth's wet hair subconsciously.

"Hmph." Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Genesis, letting his hands rest on the small of his back. The motion of the auburn tugging at his hair was something he had grown used to over time. He wouldn't let anyone touch it other than Genesis, Angeal on occasion—though it was rare. "I understand it perfectly; and it's completely irrelevant." His lips were directly in front of Genesis's forehead.

"You're cruel." That was a low blow in Genesis's mind, he knew that Sephiroth knew the book meant quite a bit to him. He shoved Sephiroth off, and began dressing himself.

"I am simply stating facts." Sephiroth watched the auburn set about pulling on his soldier uniform, and soon began to dress himself in a similar fashion.

"Well here are some _facts _for _you, _Sephiroth." Genesis now wore nothing but his pants, and sat on the edge of the bed—buckling his boots on. "This particular book," he glanced at the book beside him on the bed, "is the one I found in my parent's study back in Banora. It partially motivated me to become a hero like you. Not only does the story have a metaphysical meaning, but it has also brought me closer to _you. _" He finished buckling his shoes, and let his head continue to look down—his auburn locks shielding his eyes. Another moment of silence passed. Genesis stood up once more and finished putting on the rest of his clothes. After slinging on his red leather coat, he didn't quote—but stated: "You're insincere." Sephiroth liked it better that way, direct—straightforward. Didn't he?

"Genesis…" Sephiroth was only halfway dressed when Genesis had left the room. Did he really offend him _that _much?

Although Sephiroth and Genesis had driven to work separately, they had attended the same meeting nonetheless. They conducted the briefing the same way they always had—and kept their relationship issues strictly separate from work. They were role models after all, and plenty was expected of them. Angeal was also present at the meeting. The man knew all about Sephiroth and Genesis's relationship, and didn't interfere. He had feelings for the auburn, and did whatever he could to ensure the man's happiness. As their best friend, he planned to remain forever loyal.

After the meeting, Sephiroth followed Genesis out and along the hall. "Stop following me." Genesis stated bluntly as he felt the presence of his lover mold into his shadow. Sephiroth did not obey Genesis's command, and mentally overrode it. The high-ranking General went ahead and walked out in front of Genesis, and pulled him into a nearby hall that appeared to be empty. He pushed the auburn up against the wall, and stood merely two inches away from him. Intimacy and intimidation, a package deal—two in one.

"Talk to me." Sephiroth asked simply, firmly. In truth, the silverette felt the need to mend things with Genesis, the need to apologize sincerely and bathe the man in the love he deserved. All this time…Genesis's reciting of loveless was to show that he truly _was _loving. Loving of the man who slept with him every night, woke with him every morning. Sephiroth had only just realized this—that Genesis was expressing his love for him in his own way. He pressed his hand against the wall, his wrist an inch away from the auburn's neck. Sephiroth leaned in, nearly pressing his forehead against Genesis's. He couldn't help but _be _submerged in thought—especially after hearing Genesis's heartfelt 'facts' earlier in the morning…

Genesis turned his head sideways, exposing his neck to Sephiroth. "There's nothing to talk about." He breathed steadily; he was still aggravated by the crumpled morning and night they had had together. If Sephiroth had something to say to him—then he should've just come out and said it.

The silverette felt the urge to just kiss him right there—but he knew far better than that. Restrain and abstinence was a simple task that he could easily maintain. The correct time and place, the correct time and place…"I wanted to apolo—"

"Is everything alright?" Angeal came around the corner—he had noticed the two had rather left the meeting in a subtle haste. He figured that it may have been 'relationship' issues again, and was determined to make sure that the pair wouldn't fight. He'd always try his best to be there for them—to stop them from destroying one another in the long run.

Sephiroth leaned away from Genesis, straightening his back in the process. Genesis locked his eye on Angeal, as if mentally communicating with him. "Everything's fine," the auburn turned away from Sephiroth and the wall in order to walk over to the brunette, "let's go, Angeal. Didn't you have to show me something earlier?" The auburn turned away and walked down along the hall, motioning Angeal to follow. Angeal raised an eyebrow at Sephiroth after peeling his eyes away from Genesis—it was as if he was mentally questioning the silverette and asking him what was going on. Sephiroth remained placid in his demeanor, and Angeal shrugged and followed after Genesis who was already halfway down the adjacent hall.

The lone General knew well that Genesis left on purpose, merely to avoid him. For now, he'd let him go. Genesis was obviously still upset…and would most likely remain that way until Sephiroth talked to him. The silverette decided that…he'd take an alternative route to apologize. Genesis was a romantic creature that savored surprises and love…so why not follow his guidelines? And be more 'romantic' in approach…? Resorting to more romantic endeavors…how hard could it be?

It was dark outside, black and cold. Genesis had been home for quite some time now. He wondered where Sephiroth was, and…felt lonely. The auburn wanted him back, but would never call him to check on him because he was still a bit upset about all that had happened earlier. He was too arrogant and prideful to take action. Currently, Genesis was dressed in dark red silk pajama bottoms, no top. Instead, he wore a loose, matching silk robe—it wasn't tied shut, it hung about his torso openly, revealing his perfectly chiseled features and muscular curves. He lay in bed thinking, sharp auburn hair pooled about the bed in a glorious fashion, Loveless nowhere to be seen. _Sephiroth, where are you… _He wasn't worried, he knew well that the silverette could handle himself…He was just at unease—missing him dearly.

About an hour later, Genesis heard the front door of the house open. He made no move to go see who had entered the vicinity because already knew that it was Sephiroth. (Judging by nothing but silence.) He soon found that he was correct, when Sephiroth himself entered the master bedroom.

Sephiroth noticed that Genesis was MORE than vulnerable in his position… The way he breathed so casually, the way that silk robe tumbled about so idyllically. Sephiroth began unbuttoning his ShinRa wear, and suited himself properly for bed. Black silk wear—Like Genesis, he was shirtless as well. He approached the auburn carefully…slid onto the bed, onto the top of his body.

Genesis, rather caught off guard, flinched from the warm, appealing touch. "Seph…what're you" Sephiroth nipped at his neck, "…mh, doing?" The auburn shifted under him slightly, placing his hands on the silverette's shoulders.

The silverette noticed Genesis's body relaxing beneath him—"I love you." He spoke simply. Sephiroth trailed his lips up to Genesis's, "Very much." He pecked the auburn softly.

A bit overwhelmed, the auburn was electrified by the man's touch. Calming himself a bit, Genesis looked contently into the brilliant emerald eyes before him. "…And…?" He waited for an apology, something, anything…he just didn't want this to stop.

"There is no hate, only joy. For you are beloved by the Goddess." Sephiroth quoted easily as he moved some of Genesis's cinnamon hair out of his eye, tucking it aside gently—the tip of his finger trailing and comforting the skin beneath. "Hero of dawn, healer of worlds." Sephiroth dipped his lips back unto Genesis's full ones, holding the auburn's exposed side gently.

Genesis couldn't suppress his smile, and further wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck. He slowly began to return the kiss, sliding his lips against the other's in a lock and lick fashion. They parted once more, and this time Genesis continued the poem—"Dreams of the morrow, hath the shattered soul…Pride is lost, wings stripped away. The end is nigh." Genesis had never heard Sephiroth quote Loveless before….the auburn couldn't help but long for more, more _words, _more _sounds, _escape…unto him.

Sephiroth, more than pleased at hearing the voice of the passionate, prideful auburn—kissed his soft, fluttery lips once more; a sweet, _sweet _ _click… _"Genesis, I love you." Sephiroth's hair towered and pooled around them, it was a sweet silver paradise—a haven for burning angels. "I apologize for hurting you." Sephiroth truly was upset by the way things had happened—he didn't realize his blunt logic had wounded something so precious to Genesis.

They were the epitome of fire and ice.

Genesis, completely enticed by the dark eyelashes, the serenity infused optics…the low cutting edge voice; kissed his lover fervently—in a deprived, meaningful manner. "And…What exactly do you seek of me, Sephiroth?" The auburn slowly slid his legs around Sephiroth's waist, further pressing his body into his.

Feeling Genesis return the touches, the ardor…Sephiroth was content. He spoke onto the poet's lips, "I seek your forgiveness." He stole another kiss, pressing his heated groin against Genesis's in the process.

"I," Genesis breathed, his abs shifting against Sephiroth's—"Forgive you." With nothing but a tender smile on his face, Genesis removed one of his arms from around Sephiroth's neck, and tugged on some of his silver hair. "Since when did you become so sincere?" Sephiroth had returned love in the form of poetry—Loveless. A passion unmatchable.


End file.
